The present invention relates, generally, to a toner cartridge capable of use in a plurality of printers. Specifically, the present invention relates to an actuating structure capable of use in printers equipped with, and without, a micro-switch mechanism on the printer door.
Printer manufacturers such as IBM, Lexmark, and the like also make the toner cartridges that fit their respective printers. Each printer manufacturer designs its printers to accept toner cartridges manufactured by it and to reject the toner cartridges manufactured by others. Manufacturers have added structural features to the printers and to the toner cartridges that do not enhance the functional performance of the printer in any way but which serve to prevent use of a competitor's toner cartridge in the printer in order to increase sales. Printer manufacturers also prefer to sell new toner cartridges rather than replace empty toner cartridges. Therefore, they do not support the re-cycling industry. For example, printer cartridges constructed for LEXMARK T640 printers are adapted with an integrated actuating structure that interacts with a physical sensing switch in the printer to detect that a suitable cartridge has been installed.